あなたのためにキス
by dushenka
Summary: one-shot Sarada empezaba a cansarse de esta plática, ¿por qué su amiga tenía que ser tan precoz? – La verdad es que a Mitsuki le gusta Boruto. – Ya, lo había dicho.


_Un One-shot ChouMitsu, espero lo disfruten._

 _Ningún personaje me pertenece._

 _Historia sin fines de lucro._

 **あなたのためにキス**

-Sarada, puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿una pregunta personal?

Sarada la miró con extrañeza, Chouchou tenía la tendencia de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, y muchas de sus ideas eran bastante disparatadas, sólo había que recordar el suceso de hace un año cuando andaba en busca de su padre, sólo de recordar se le ponía la piel de gallina; pero Chouchou era su mejor amiga y no podía simplemente ignorarla.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es respecto de tus padres- Sarada puso una expresión imperturbable.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Me preguntaba si sabías su historia de amor.

Esto sí que era una sorpresa

-Su historia de amor dices…-Sarada lo dijo más para sí misma que para Chouchou, y se quedó pensativa, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué su amiga estaba interesada en ese aspecto de su vida?, con Chouchou sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. -¿Por qué estas interesada en saber eso?

-Es con fines de recaudar información.-Sarada casi la fulmina con la mirada.-Quiero saber cómo fue capaz de soportar tu madre un amor a distancia, sabes que llevo tiempo detrás de Mitsuki y éste a penas y sabe que existo- Chouchou suspiro –Le he preguntado a mi madre cómo conquisto a mi padre pero la suya es más una historia de comidas y postres que una de amor; Shikadai dice que no le interesa saber esas cosas e Inojin es tan…, sabes lo que quiero decir, así que decidí preguntarte a ti, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.

Y ella era la mejor amiga de Sarada, pero aun así, le costaba trabajo hablar de la relación de sus padres, lo cierto es que no era una relación normal y ella misma apenas la entendía. Más en fin.

-Lo de mis padres… es extraño-

-¿Extraño?

-Como bien sabes es a distancia, creo que siempre ha sido así, la verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sarada suspiró, tendría que ahondar en el tema. –Le he preguntado a mi madre y ella me ha dicho que está enamorada de mi padre desde que tenía cinco años o así, que fue cuando lo conoció, amor a primera vista lo llama ella. Después estudiaron juntos en la academia y luego formaron equipo con tío Naruto y tío Kakashi. Entonces papá se fue de la aldea pero antes de partir ella se le declaró y espero por él, no se volvieron a ver hasta la guerra; después de eso papá decidió que quería ver el nuevo mundo y volvió a irse de la aldea, esta vez por dos años, luego regreso y empezó a salir con mamá, después se casaron y él fue enviado en una misión importante y mamá fue a buscarlo para que supiera que me estaba esperando. Nací yo y regresaron conmigo a la aldea pero papá volvió a irse, después de todo tenía una misión que cumplir.-Casi al final Sarada fue bajando la voz hasta que a Chouchou le costó bastante entender la última parte.

-…- Chouchou desearía haberse mordido la lengua y no haberle preguntado nada a su amiga, era obvio que a pesar de que ahora estaba en contacto con su padre aún no podía afrontar de todo su ausencia.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? –Sarada la miró sin entender, Chouchou la miraba como si fuera una golosina –La historia de tus padres tiene muchos huecos, es cierto, pero eso no le quita su esencia.

Como Chouchou no prosiguió Sarada le pregunto – ¿Esencia? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-¿No es obvio?- La mirada de Sarada le decía que no lo era. Chouchou suspiro y le explico –Tú madre espero años a tu padre, y a pesar del tiempo su amor no se apagó, al contrario, lo sigue esperando porque lo ama, un amor que trasciende el tiempo y la distancia. Es muy romántico. Y me deja claro que no me debo dar por vencida con Mitsuki, el problema es que yo no soy su compañera de equipo, así que mis oportunidades de conquista se reducen un poco, pero lo bueno –volteo a ver a Sarada con una mirada perversa y una cínica sonrisa en el rostro – es que eres mi mejor amiga.

-En estos momentos no me gusta cómo suena eso, casi me arrepiento de serlo.

\- ¡Oh por favor!, no seas boba. Sólo que tú has pasado un gran tiempo en su compañía y a estas alturas ya debes saber un poco de sus gustos, sus talentos, sus aficiones, sus miedos y etcétera, etcétera. - Sarada sólo la siguió mirando -No iras a decirme que no has notado nada, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no mucho.

-¿Qué?, pero eso no puede ser posible, hace un año que se formaron los equipos –De repente se le ilumino el rostro – ¿o es que has estado tan ocupada al pendiente de Boruto que no has notado nada más?

\- ¿QUÉ? – No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono rosa – yo no estoy al pendiente de nadie, así que no sé de dónde has sacado algo así.

-Bueno con lo gritón que es cuesta mucho no fijarse en él, o en lo que hace en todo caso.

\- ¿Cómo es que hemos terminado hablando de Boruto?

Con una mueca Chouchou lo desecho – La cuestión es que tienes que ayudarme a conquistar a Mitsuki.

Sarada empezaba a cansarse de esta plática, ¿por qué su amiga tenía que ser tan precoz? – La verdad es que a Mitsuki le gusta Boruto. –Ya, lo había dicho.

-¿QUEEEEEÉ? –Seguro que en cualquier momento caería fulminada. - ¿Por qué?, ¿qué has visto?, ¿te lo ha dicho Mitsuki?, ¿Por qué los guapos siempre resultan homosexuales?

\- Cálmate, no lo he dicho en serio- esta confesión le valió una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga –lo cierto es que Mitsuki si está obsesionado con Boruto, lo sigue a todas partes aunque no estemos de misión, lo acosa con preguntas y dice cosas de lo más extrañas con respecto a Boruto, ya varias veces lo he pillado mirándolo fijamente, como si viera la luz gracias a él. –Sarada se encogió de hombros cuando siguió hablando – quién sabe, tal vez Mitsuki sea igual de rarito que su padre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Chouchou hizo una mueca cuando recordó a Orochimaru – sí, recordarlo me da escalofríos, aún sigo sin comprender si es su padre o su madre, es escalofriante.

Sarada asintió –La verdad, chouchou, no sé qué le ves a Mitsuki, es bastante escalofriante, un gran shinobi, eso sí, sus técnicas me tienen impresionada, pero aun así no veo el porqué de tu obsesión.

-Mi pequeña Sarada, no lo entiendes porque aún no ha llegado ese chico que mantiene toda tu atención, que no importa si no te está mirando, con su sola presencia ya te ilumino el día; el amor es así, incomprensible, pero cuando te llega debes aferrarte a él y no soltarlo nunca.

-¿Aunque no seas correspondida?

Chouchou la miro mal – ¿Acaso estas tratando de decirme algo?

-No, sólo creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas, después de todo sólo tenemos trece años.

-Prácticamente tenemos catorce, y no estoy exagerando, para el amor no hay edad, y yo te aseguro que estoy muy enamorada de Mitsuki.-Chouchou estaba tan exaltada con sus sentimientos que no vio el cambio en la expresión de Sarada y no se dio cuenta de las dos personas que acababan de llegar a su lado.

-Así que mi querido amigo Mitsuki te gusta –Boruto tenía una expresión de lo más burlona.

-Boruto! –Gritaron al unísono Sarada y Chouchou.

-No estoy sordo, ¿saben?, pero dejando eso, dime Mitsuki ¿tú qué opinas de la declaración de Chouchou?

Chouchou estaba blanca como el papel, ¿cómo puede estar pasándole esto a ella?, ojala se tratara de un genjutsu, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sarada de su madre, ella se le declaró a mi padre y espero por él…, ahí estaba la clave, ella actuaría igual que Sakura-sama, no era ninguna cobarde y para bien o para mal Mitsuki acababa de oírla declarar su amor por él, este desliz no sería impedimento para lograr su propósito. Levantando la mirada se encaró con su amor platónico.

-La verdad es que no sabía nada, no sé muy bien que se hace en estos casos.-Su concisa respuesta, sin efectos de ningún tipo, dejo perplejos a Boruto y Sarada, ésta creía que al menos su compañero se ruborizaría, pero nada de eso pasó; en cambio sí vio la expresión decidida de su amiga y se horrorizo.

Chouchou se puso delante de él y con la cabeza bien alta expresó –No hace falta que digas o hagas algo, no espero nada, no todavía, pero sí quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que haré todo lo posible porque me correspondas. No me daré por vencida contigo. – Y diciendo esto le planto un beso en los labios. No había técnica ya que ella jamás había besado a nadie y al parecer él tampoco, esto la complació sobremanera.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado.

Mitsuki le correspondió, la asió de la cintura y la pego más a él, y aunque estaba más motivado por la curiosidad que por algún sentimiento romántico llego a la conclusión de que este, en efecto su primer beso, le agradaba, y mucho.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ti, ni hacia ninguna otra persona –aún seguía sujetándola por la cintura así que prácticamente se lo dijo sobre sus labios – Te advierto que tendrás que esforzarte mucho, pero en definitiva me gusta mucho besarte. –Y volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica. Chouchou decidió que no importaba qué, ella conquistaría a Mitsuki. Y que en definitiva encontraba más que placentero el intercambio de saliva.

 _Bueno aquí esta otro one-shot, no es la gran cosa la verdad, pero después de pensarlo mucho y editarlo otros tantos, al fin quedo a mi satisfacción. Como ya es costumbre no escribo si no es en reto, y este lo he cumplido al pie de la letra. Gracias_ Kumiko _por motivarme._

 **#MasRetosComoEste**


End file.
